justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Bailando
"Bailando" 'von Enrique Iglesias mit Descemer Bueno und Gente de Zona ist tanzbar in ''Just Dance 2015 und 舞力全开2015. Appearance of the Dancers '''P1 P1 is a woman with long, flowing black hair. She is wearing an orange bra, red skirt with underwear, and heeled sandals. She also wears a yellow and red necklace and yellow bracelets on her left hand. P2 P2 is a man with a butch cut. He is wearing a yellow shirt, a brown sleeveless coat, jeans with a black belt, black shoes and a brown tie. He also has a wristwatch on his left hand. Bailando coach 1.png|P1 Bailando coach 2.png|P2 Background The background looks like a boardwalk near the ocean at sunset. There are some lights and trees surrounding the boardwalk. Gold Moves Classic There are four Gold Moves in the Classic routine: All: Bring your arms down while shaking your lower body. Bailando_GM_1.png|Gold Moves 1 and 3 GM2.png|Gold Moves 2 and 4 Mashup There are 5 Gold Moves 'in the Mashup: '''Gold Moves 1 and 4: '''Swivel down and up. (Sympathy For The Devil) '''Gold Moves 2 and 5: '''Get up and put your hands to the air slowly. (Sympathy For The Devil) '''Gold Move 3: '''Jump and punch down with your right fist. ([[Just Dance (song)#Sweat|''Just Dance (Sweat)]]) Sym2.png|Gold Moves 1 and 4 (Sympathy For The Devil) Sym3.png|Gold Moves 2 and 5 (Sympathy For The Devil) Just dance Sweat GM.png|Gold Move 3 (''Just Dance'' [Sweat]) Mashup Bailando ''has a Mashup that can be unlocked for 20 Mojo coins. Its theme is '"Let's Rock!" and features dancers in rock fashion. Dancers (No repeats) GM# - indicates a Gold Move. The # refers to the Gold Move's chronological number. *''We R Who We R'' (JD4) *''So What'' (JD4) *''Part Of Me'' (JD4) *''Sympathy For The Devil'' (JD2) GM1 GM2 GM4 GM5 *''Just Dance'' (Sweat) (JD2014) GM3 *''Wake Me Up'' (JD2014) *''Miss Understood'' (JD2014) *''Crazy Christmas'' (JD2) *''Moves Like Jagger'' (JD4) *''Venus (JD3) *The Other Side'' (JD2014) *''Beauty And A Beat'' (JD4) Trivia * Although there are several different versions of the song (an English version featuring Sean Paul, a Brazilian Portuguese version featuring Luan Santana, and a European Portuguese version featuring Mickael Carreira), it is the original Spanish version which is used in the game. * P1's dress was originally purple but was changed to red at the last minute, presumably because a video of it had the purple dress and it was a bit new.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RazAnIxJx_8 *This is the Twelveth Spanish song in the [[Just Dance (series)|''Just Dance series]], after ''Mamasita, Boom, Jambo Mambo, I Like It, Aserejé (The Ketchup Song), Livin' la Vida Loca, María, Limbo, Can't Get Enough, ''Follow The Leader'' and Macarena. It's followed by ''Rabiosa'''' and En Mi Mundo.'' * During the beginning of the song, the lyrics for the second line of the song isn't written correctly. Instead of putting "Cuando tú me miras", they wrote, "Cuando me miras". * P1's avatar greatly resembles the one for Dançando. Dançando and Bailando essentially translate to dancing in Brazilian Portuguese and Spanish, respectively. * The female dancer resembles the female dancer in'' I Like It from [[Just Dance 4|''Just Dance 4]], the one from Where Have You Been and also the one from Dançando, both from ''Just Dance 2014''. * The beginning and the end of the song are shortened. * P2 is dressed like P1 of Limbo. ** Tequila isn't censored in Speedy Gonzalez either. * The background resembles . * The Mashup slows every coach down. * When 'Bailando' is sung petals in various shades of pink and red are strewn from the left side of the screen. * Despite being sung, "Loca" ''and ''"Boca" are not highlighted during some parts of the song. * Sometimes, a weird glitch happens: you already get 5 stars from the start even if you didn't get any points. * In the Mashup, the dancer of Wake Me Up is not seen in black skin in his part of the routine, despite being so in the original routine. Gallery images (21).jpg|Gameplay BailacdBG.jpg Bailando.jpg|Bailando BailMU.png|Mashup square Bailando Coaches.jpg BETA.jpg|Female dancer's beta violet clothes. bailandobg.jpg|Background bailando_cover.png bailandomu_cover.png|Mashup icon 19-Bailando.png|P1's Just Dance 2015 Avatar Bailando 170722.gif JD2015_art_COACH_BAILANDO_A4_GC_140813_10am_1407876831.png|coaches Videos Enrique Iglesias - Bailando (Español) ft. Descemer Bueno, Gente De Zona Just Dance 2015 - Bailando Just Dance 2015 Bailando Mashup 5 stars References Site Navigation en:Bailandoes:Bailandotl:Bailando Kategorie:Lieder Kategorie:2010s Kategorie:Spanische Lieder Kategorie:Pop-Lieder Kategorie:Duette Kategorie:Weibliche und Männliche Duette Kategorie:Lieder in Just Dance 2015 Kategorie:Lieder in 舞力全开2015 Kategorie:Lieder mit Mashups Kategorie:Lieder mit Avataren in Just Dance 2015 Kategorie:Verkürzte Lieder Kategorie:Juliana Herrera Kategorie:Kevin H-Aim